


Complete Opposites

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dex, Asexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, kegster, pansexual nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: It happened, and William Poindexter was scared shitless of what was going to happen next.***Dex comes out to Nursey after a kegster, Nursey has no filter.





	Complete Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick and easy I came up with, enjoy!!  
> (I might continue this, I might not)

It happened after a Kegster, a night of drinking too much and making bad choices, and the Haus was almost bizarrely quiet after being shaken up with loud music and stomping feet. It happened after it all died down and even the wildest party animals went back to their dorms. It happened when they were already lying in each other's beds because Nursey had been too drunk to climb up into the top bunk, so he had pleaded Dex to switch with him, just this time (the eight time in the semester, really, they really should have a conversation about their bed arrangement).

It happened, and William Poindexter was scared shitless of what was going to happen next.

"I'm asexual."

He said it into nothing, really. Well, maybe it was to shut up Nursey because no matter how wasted that boy was, he still found words to mumble into his pillow when Dex was trying to sleep, preaching once again how incredibly straight Dex was. A long silence followed Dex's declaration, though, so Dex thought, hoped, wished upon a falling star that maybe Nursey had finally fallen asleep. Maybe he hadn't even heard it, or maybe, if he had, he wasn't going to remember it in the morning. Maybe this was just another secret, whispered into the dead of the night.

"Huh. Chill." And maybe Nursey wasn't asleep after all. Dex rubbed a palm over his face. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. He was too tired, they were both too drunk, it was a mistake to even say anything in the first place. But he did, and he had to endure the awful conversation waiting to happen – he could only hope that Nursey would finally pass out soon. "Not all that straight after all, huh?"

"Not straight at all," Dex countered, glaring up at the ceiling. Nursey himself had been the one to tell him that asexuals weren't "basically straight" as some people viewed them – they had been talking about one of Nursey's friends, Anna, whom Dex had met and was asexual, which had, of course, sent Nursey on yet another lesson about the LGBTQA+ community. Dex should have been thankful, really. Because during those fifteen minutes of nonstop talking, Nursey unknowingly changed Dex's world. He had given up a night of sleep that night, searching everything about asexuality his phone could find. It was almost addicting, finding a label and letting himself choose it as his own. It was unlike anything he had ever felt – intimate and intense, yet soft and comforting.

So yeah, he was asexual. And biromantic, he was pretty sure. He'd only had crushes on girls so far, though, even if he wrote those off as merely friendships because he could never really imagine making out with them, let alone imagine having sex. And guys – he noticed himself noticing them, but never more than that. Well – maybe he did have a crush on a guy at the moment, but that was a problem for sober Dex to handle, to push it down like he always did and to get out of the bed that smelled like said guy as quickly as possible in the morning.

He didn't really know when this thing with Nursey started. He had always found him beautiful, even if he was the most frustrating human being he had ever met, but somehow that frustration grew into fondness. And then that fondness grew into a whole new kind of frustration because Nursey was definitely the worst person to have a crush on. He was beautiful, for fuck's sake, how could someone like Dex, someone who was so rough around the edges and so unable to give Nursey what he deserved in a relationship, ever stand a chance?

"So. We really are complete opposites, huh?" Dex almost jumped in bed at the sudden voice. Nursey had been quiet for so long that Dex already thought he was soundly sleeping and drooling all over his pillow. Had Dex been less drunk, he would hear the hint of disappointment in Nursey's voice as well, but as it was, he only heard a mumbling voice and barely understood the words.

"You're acting like this is news to you, Nurse." What else could he answer to that? They barely got along on a daily basis – yes, they were getting better, on the dangerous path of becoming best friends, but it was certainly not for the things they had in common. They had differing opinions on most things, different taste in movies, different interests (Nursey's being literature and poetry and Dex's being, well, anything but), and if it weren't for the strange admiration Dex had developed for ATCQ and Nursey's odd infatuation with Led Zeppelin and the shared guilty pleasure love for Wonderwall, they'd even have completely different tastes in music as well. They were different, complete opposites, and Dex honestly wasn't surprised that even their sexualities were on the completely different sides of the community. It was nothing new.

"Yeah, but. Like. I always thought that if you ended up being queer, I'd at least have a, ya know, a chance," Nursey mumbled into the pillow, the last word almost lost in the thick cushion, but Dex heard it clearly. He couldn't believe it, though. Did he hear it right? Was he imagining things? Or did Nursey really want to have something with him?

"I-I mean ... shit. Sorry. That was a dumb thing to say," Nursey continued while Dex's tongue and stomach were tied up in a billion knots. His words were still slurred, but his voice was clearer now. He was most likely on his back, just like Dex was, and looking up at the bed above him. "You just said you were ace. The last thing you probably want is someone telling you they want you."

"You want me?" Dex asked, his voice slightly above a whisper. His tone, shocked and disbelieving, seeped past his lips and inevitably made it to Nursey. He was in awe. Nursey liked him? It was an abstract, unimaginable concept to him. How could someone like Nursey like someone like him? Was it a joke? If it were, Nursey sure knew how to make his voice sound sincere.

"Chyeah, but it's cool," Nursey answered. Dex could neither believe nor understand how he was so calm through this when Dex's heart was hammering like crazy. Maybe it was the exceeding intake of alcohol. Maybe he was going to regret everything in the morning. "I'll back down, don't worry. Stop flirting and all that. It's a dumb crush, I don't want it to make things awkward between us."

 _Flirting? Crush?_ Dex's mind replayed the words over and over in his head. Nursey had been flirting with him. And he hadn't noticed. Okay.

"Wait, you're serious?" he asked, because damn it, he had to know for sure.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nursey sounded confused, voice drowned in his pillow again. "I'm just drunk enough to tell you anything right now. Wanna know about the time I peed myself in kindergarten because I was afraid of a bug in the little boys' room?"

As tempted as Dex was to hear that story, he didn't think let his track of thought be disturbed. He opened his mouth to ask another question, one he hadn't yet prepared in his mind, when he got interrupted by a soft sigh and even softer snore.

"So, you like me," he said again, quietly, expecting no answer. A smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes, waiting for sweet dreams of what might happen the next day and of the possibilities Nursey's admission had opened.

"I like you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> quick sidenote – I'm on Patreon!! I post my original work there, a novel about an immortal girl traveling through history in search for her reincarnating soulmate. There are some great perks waiting for you if you become my patron, and if you can't, you might still enjoy reading the chapters :)
> 
> [here's the link to my Patreon ](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
